


Javelin

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Sick Fics [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: This started out as sick!Ciel and comforting!Sebastian but then javelins happened. Not what I had planned but that's where it ended up... so yes, javelins.





	Javelin

I lay tucked under his arm while he lounged reading some book I was to sick to read the title of. It was nice, peaceful. I liked it. I didn't have to do anything while I was sick - the Queen, my business, even Lizzie - it didn't matter, not right now anyway, as Sebastian said my health is more important. Sebastian did anything I wanted - he made me all my favourite things, he made me eat some pretty revolting stuff too mind; things that would help boost my ' _poor excuse for an immune system_ ' which is just rude, we can't all be immortal beings that nothing effects but whatever.

 

Either way I was at the best point of being sick - too ill to do anything but not so sick that I'm contemplating suicide or shooting my own nose off. It was nice being coddled. I wondered about the last time I'd been looked after like this. I thought back to my parents; the most likely person would be my mother, but she didn't do it often, my father would tell her to leave me to sulk, he never really went in for coddling. I could probably have got a javelin through my chest and he would just give me a lecture on how much he paid for me to have nice things and that I always ruin them. Aunt Francis would be the same - she'd tell me to take it out and stop dripping blood everywhere.

 

Madam Red was a nurse so she would probably the best one to go to if that happened, but she was always a bit too full on. And she had this way of looking at me that I never understood as a child, I understand now that she saw my mother and father in me. My father, the man she loved but could never have, and my mother, her sister, whom she loved dearly yet was bitterly jealous of. I was what she could never have, her sister was the one who always got it all. I was suddenly quite interested in how Sebastian would react.

 

"What would you do if I got a javelin stuck in my chest?" He looked down at me before moving his hand to my forehead.

 

"I've not got a fever you idiot!" I said slapping his hand away.

 

"Forgive me Ciel, but it is a strange question."

 

"You don’t have to answer it I just wondered."

 

"Is there a particular reason why you were wondering that?"

 

"I already said you don’t have to answer it."

 

"Alright Ciel but just for the record I would endeavour to find you the best help as quickly as possible. I would then busy myself with making you all that my culinary skills could bring you as incentive to get better." I smiled that sounded nice, although it would be a lot better if I didn’t have to get skewered for it to happen but it definitely sounded nice.

 

"Naturally of course I wouldn't let a javelin or anything else for that matter harm you in anyway so you needn't worry about any stray sport equipment." He turned the page as if to punctuate the statement.

 

"If one nearly did hit me would I still get cake?" He thought about it still looking at his book playing with the page.

 

"Perhaps, provided it wasn't to late."

 

"So now I know that if I'm going to get hit with a javelin to do it early so I can have cake." He turned to look at me forgetting his book.

 

"Ciel if you deliberately put yourself in the way of javelins you won't get cake for a week."

 

"That's hardly fair."

 

"It's not fair if you make me burn your dinner because you were standing in front of javelins."

 

"It wouldn’t matter if you burnt my dinner because I'd be eating cake anyway."

 

"You can't forgo dinner in favour of cake it's not good for you."

 

"I'LL GET HIT WITH A JAVELIN AFTER DINNER IF IT MEANS THAT BLOODY MUCH TO YOU!"

 

"You're feeling better aren't you," He chuckled "But we both know perfectly well that dinner isn't my main concern." He said leaning down to kiss my head, I smiled and snuggled in to him. "I would be most worried about the tea."

 

"I hate you."

 

"Love you too kitten." He laughed squeezing my shoulder.


End file.
